


Shaky, Unstable

by itendswhenwesay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Military, Swearing, ereri, modern!AU, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswhenwesay/pseuds/itendswhenwesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi always had a shaky relationship, not because of how it started, or because of the conflicts they face. It's just who they are - they aren't good for each other, but they can never</p><p>let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaky, Unstable

Eren and Levi’s relationship was never a healthy one; it was rather abusive to their mental states. Neither one of them was good for the other, but what other choice did they have? They didn’t know any other way of life, except with each other. Of course they had tried many times to separate, take different paths, in the end it never worked, one of them would always go crawling back. 

Levi was too drained emotionally to make it out in the social world of it all, he was a tired man who had nothing good coming for him in the future. Some would say he had reached a midlife crisis, and maybe this was true, he was in his thirties and the only thing he had done that was completely thrilling in his life was join a gang. Of course, Levi still had a few times with these underground dwellers – because once you’re in, you never fully get out. He feared for Eren many times, if ever they needed leverage they had a perfect target waiting for them. 

Eren was overall a sitting duck.

While Levi was at his midlife crisis, Eren was an uneducated boy in society. He was too caught up in the social world to fully make it up the ladder of success. The young man had only so many options left, he had been looking for jobs ever since dropping out of high school.

When he met Levi, he had been sitting at a bar after losing his second job that year all due to his anger issues. They were both lonely and needed distractions, only to find a strange sense of comfort in the other man, it all ended in Levi hoisted against a wall in a side alley and Eren thrusting like the drunkard he was. 

But it never stopped there; they met again, and again – only for Eren to eventually move into Levi’s apartment. It was never an official invitation, it was after a long time that Eren had his own section in Levi’s closet, and being kicked out of his own place after not being able to pay the rent for the past two months and Levi wasn’t just going to let the poor boy stay out on the streets. After all, he knew that pain too well, and he wasn’t going to have someone he cared for have to suffer the same as he did too long ago. 

Levi had been pestering Eren for the past month to get a job if he wasn’t going to go and get an education. After being fired once more, Eren not having the confidence at the time sat around the house all day, eating almost all the food, running up the electricity bills, and watching TV. Levi was sick of it, which had led to a big out burst of yelling and things getting broken; it finally ended with Eren leaving through the door and not coming back for several days. 

The house had been spotless the next day, and Levi had thought Eren would have walked through the door sometime during the day. But after forty-eight hours and Eren still hadn’t come back or called, Levi had slowly began to panic. It went from twitching every time he heard footsteps out in the hall, to looking up news stories every half hour, he even called a couple of hospitals in the area at one point to make sure Eren wasn’t laying in a bed unconscious.

When Eren had walked through the door, Levi had yelled at him once more for making him worry so much, but he didn’t have the strength to yell for very long. He was so tired, and this kid wasn’t helping him, there was so much stress for him in this relationship but he couldn’t let go. 

But, something had changed, Eren took everything Levi spat at him so when Levi took a few deep breaths to ask what was wrong, the boy responded with one thing.

“I’ve enlisted in the military, I leave for training in two weeks.” 

Now they sat across from each other at the small table they had, just big enough for the two of them, glaring. 

Eren, angry at Levi’s stubbornness, and Levi at Eren’s stupidity; but this is what it always came down to between the two of them – fighting, hurt, and anger.

Levi wasn’t sure what to do or say, but there was a fire raging inside him. Eren was finally going to do something with his life – but how was he going to let go?

“You can’t stop me, you know.”

Levi scoffed, leaning back in his seat. “You think I don’t know that?” He clenched his jaw in frustration, glowering at Eren. “I didn’t think you could fuck up so bad on your own, Eren, you aren’t prepared to go to the military!”

Eren sat for a moment, letting Levi seethe for a moment. “It’s the only option I have left –“

“No! It’s not!” 

“Levi!” Eren snapped for the first time since he came back, there was no anger, frustration, or anything of the sort. 

It was almost sadness. 

The green eyed boy sighed, letting his gaze fall upon the table. “Do you want me to explain to you how it’s going to happen or are you just going to yell at me? Because I can just go Armin’s house for the next couple of weeks.” 

“No,” Levi looked away, embarrassed at how quick his response was. 

“Okay,” the two of them sat quietly, enjoying the silence, both off in their own little world for the time being. “I know it’s going to be tough when I get there, but I did a lot of thinking. Levi, I really think this is the best option for me. I don’t have any special piece of paper to say I have an education, I have massive anger issues that I can only get over if I’m physically doing something.” 

“I know. But what am I going to do without you here?” 

Eren’s lips twitched into a smile. “You’re going to keep this place super clean, not having to worry about me making a mess. You’ll always have some food to eat, you’ll always be able to pay the bills.” His face crumpled for a moment before he forced a tight smile on his face. “Maybe bring someone over every now and then.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

Eren sighed, not being able to look at Levi. “I mean, we don’t have a stable relationship to begin with, and I’m going to be gone for a few months with training, and that' before they decide where I get deployed for God knows how long…” 

“Eren,” Levi bit out, trying to stay calm for the moment. “You better not be suggesting we break up.” 

“I’m sorry,” when his emerald eyes met the fierce steel blue, the raven-haired man knew he was serious.

“You idiot…” Levi dragged his chair around the table to sit next to Eren. “You really think I’m going to let that happen? We have tried so many times to do just that, but we both are just led to misery and defeat. For fucks sake, you don’t know how important you are to me. Eren, you’re the only part of my life that kind of makes sense or means anything now.”

Eren had yet to look at him, so Levi reached a pale hand out and touched the boy’s cheek as softly as he could. “Levi, this is really hard for me, and I had a lot of time to think and-“

“And we both know where that gets you, in trouble, every time,” Eren let out a short laugh, finally meeting Levi’s eyes.

“I do love you, Levi, but I really think this is for the best.”

“Well, we have reached wall because I don’t think it’s for the best. I don’t give a flying fuck if it’s a year or ten until I see you next, I’m not letting you go until the day I die.”

Eren gaped at Levi for a few moments, his heart felt like it was going to pop out of its cage. “Levi, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Then kiss me you idiot.”

Eren leaned forward and pushed his lips against Levi's with all the love he could ever hope to put into a kiss.

Their relationship might not be good for either of them, but the world isn’t that much better when they’re alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you guys drop a comment! Or just a kudos... or both, ya know. Both are appreciated!


End file.
